


Princess Prom v2.0

by JayBird_13



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Cat Puns, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, IT'S GAY, No Hetero, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 23:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16628099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayBird_13/pseuds/JayBird_13
Summary: What if instead of talking to Entrapta to distract Adora, Catra did something else?Or: If Catra was a little more in touch with her feelings





	Princess Prom v2.0

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in season 1 episode 8.
> 
> I used several lines directly from the show, they are listed in the end notes for anyone interested.

Adora’s heart skipped a beat as she looked up to see Catra entering the ball. Seeing her gave her a rush of feelings she knew would give her a headache if she thought about too much. She pushed her feelings aside and followed after Glimmer to go stop whatever the Horde was without a doubt plotting. 

“Revered hostess, they’re from the Horde!” Adora shouted.

“Hostess, Princess Scorpia was invited, per the rules of this ball,” Catra countered. “Rules which I personally have the utmost respect for.”

“You do not!” The words left Adora’s mouth before she could stop them. 

Adora tried to plead that there was no way members of the Horde could be here for anything other than a scheme, but Frosta ignored her faulty reasoning.

Adora and Glimmer were taken down a notch quite literally when the guards flung them away from the princess. 

Catra looked down upon Adora. 

“I’m shocked. We’re not breaking any rules. Didn’t you read the invite?” She teased.

“I know you’re plotting something,” Adora glared up at them. “I’ll be watching you.” 

“Suit yourself. Have fun following us!” 

Adora glared after her former best friend and growled.

“Glimmer, you get Scorpia, I’ll take Catra.”

Adora weaved through the dancers until she spotted Catra circling past a garbage bin. She watched with shock as Catra looked both ways and dropped something into the bin. She tripped over several dancers to get to where she knew Catra had just planted a bomb. What she saw, however, surprised her.

“Hey babe, meet me by the beverage table”

Next to the message was a little cartoon of Catra giving finger guns.

With a huff Adora decided to play along with Catra’s little game despite the obvious risks. She strode towards the beverage table and made eye contact with Catra, who winked and turned towards a dimly lit hall. Adora was about to go find Glimmer for backup when Catra spoke.

“Coming?” she called back. “Or are you a scaredy-cat?”

Something made Adora follow her into the darkness.

“I’m not interested in your little game of cat and mouse,” Adora stated.

Catra merely smirked and walked closer to Adora, who could feel her pulse quickening. Leaning into her personal space, Catra whispered softly,

“Then it’s a good thing I’m not here to play games.”

Lightly placing a hand on Adora’s cheek, Catra leaned even closer. Adora leaned into the touch and let her gaze drop to Catra’s lips.

Adora dragged her eyes back up to meet Catra’s only to find that Catra had been staring at her own mouth. Taking a deep breath, Adora closed the distance between them.

It was the joy of winning a fight, the rush from sneaking out of the fright zone, the power of becoming She-Ra, all combined and multiplied. 

All too soon, Catra pulled away. Adora felt a surge of pride (in both meanings of the word) at seeing her so out of breath.

“We should... get back...” Catra clearly didn’t believe what she was saying. 

Adora reluctantly nodded. “Glimmer will be looking for me, and Scorpia for you.”

She led a starry-eyed Catra onto the dance floor as Frosta announced the first dance. The two girls slowly swayed to the music, only focused on one another.

“That wasn’t terrible,” Catra muttered. 

Adora turned her head slightly to hide her chuckle.

“I love you too,” she whispered into the girl’s ear. Catra smiled at her.

“Please leave the Horde,” Adora begged.

With that, the spell was broken. Catra was saved from giving a response by a change in the music. The pace picked up and people began switching partners.

Adora danced through Glimmer and Perfuma and back again, and by the time she returned to Catra she knew.

“You.” Adora’s voice trembled and shook from heartbreak. “You tricked me”

For a moment she swore Catra was going to tell her she wanted to leave the Horde, that she wasn’t a part of Bow’s capture, that she really did love her. And for a moment, Catra almost did just that. 

Then Catra’s eyes narrowed down to slits. “I guess the cat’s out of the bag, huh? Sure took you long enough to figure it out.”

Adora’s vision went white and the next thing she knew Frosta had her trapped in ice and Catra lay sprawled across the dance floor.

“Adora, Adora, Adora, what have I told you about not losing your cool?” Catra snickered at her own joke as she got up.

Adora‘s mind filtered out Catra’s taunts and Frosta’s lecturing to focus on the one person there that she knew she could trust.

“Glimmer! Catra has Bow, you have to find him!”

As Glimmer’s eyes widened in realization, heat bombs went off and set off a pandemonium amongst the guests. In the confusion, Adora’s ice cage broke and she raced after Catra.

As she chased her through a well lit hall, Adora recognised it as the same hall they’d kissed in only minutes before, just with many more “windows” due to the rapid disintegration of the castle. Energy pulsed through the air and chunks of ice started rising to to rebuild the castle. Catra jumped up onto one of the rising pieces of ice and Adora followed suit without a moment's hesitation. 

These two girls, who had grown up together, fought together, learned together, and defended each other from harm now attacked each other relentlessly. The Horde had trained them perfectly to predict one anothers’ moves and actions to a T.

Adora watched as her body fought Catra. Strength against strength. She knew she could never beat Catra in a battle of brawn, so at the last second she resisted her instinct to attack and instead backed away, letting Catra fall to her own doom. As she watched the girl fall, the same instinct that told her to fight now told her to save.

She didn’t stop to consider the consequences. She never could, with Catra. Catra was now. You couldn’t wait for her or she’d surpass you. Her arm reached out and grabbed catra’s waist.

Catra braced herself, expecting to fall. Instead, she felt herself being pulled up into a warm embrace. In that moment, it didn’t matter if she was alive or dead, good or bad, a force captain or a princess, because Adora was holding her and that was all she could bring herself to care about. 

The ice trembled and the girls fell clutching one another. Their eyes met and they made a silent agreement. Whatever came next, they would face it together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment if you have any constructive criticism, even if it's just a typo or something. I would love some tips to improve my writing.
> 
> Lines taken from the show:  
> “Revered hostess, they’re from the Horde!”  
> “Hostess, Princess Scorpia was invited, per the rules of this ball,”  
> “Rules which I personally have the utmost respect for.”  
> “You do not!”  
> “I’m shocked. We’re not breaking any rules. Didn’t you read the invite?”  
> “I know you’re plotting something,”  
> “I’ll be watching you.”  
> “Suit yourself. Have fun following us!”  
> “Glimmer, you get Scorpia, I’ll take Catra.”  
> “Glimmer! Catra has Bow, you have to find him!”


End file.
